


Night Market Reverie

by hibiren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Festivals, First Kiss, Happy, Late at Night, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), Light-Hearted, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Zine: Prompto Chocobo Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: [Prompto Chocobo Zine Submission] Prompto and Noctis venture out into Lestallum after a long day to check out what keeps the city so busy at night, and have a bit of fun along the way.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Night Market Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Prompto Chocobo Zine, now that we're allowed to post it! I wrote some sweet main-timeline promptis in Lestallum, and I hope you enjoy! I know it's a bit shorter than what I usually write but I'm really happy with the way this little ficlet turned out!

Warm air and waning sunlight greeted Prompto and Noctis as they ventured out of the Leville and into the bustling Lestallum streets. They’d left Gladio and Ignis behind with Iris - the siblings chatted enthusiastically while Ignis sat, politely listening and nodding as necessary to give them proper space to catch up with each other.

“C’mon, Noct! Ooh, I smell something super tasty over there - let’s go check it out! We didn’t get a chance to on our way in,” Prompto urged, blond hair bouncing as he bounded over in the direction of a vendor’s food cart. The scent of grilling meat filled the air. Rich spices, salts, and smoking woodchips provided an almost campfire-like atmosphere to the evening. The streets around them crowded with people in groups, holding frozen beverages and snacks, happily talking away if there were nothing better in the world than that moment.

Prompto shifted restlessly as they approached the line for the nearest food stand. Meat skewers rotated temptingly over a grill, the scent of it intoxicating as Prompto leaned in close to let the sharp notes of pepper and curry fill his lungs.

“That smells _really_ good,” Noctis agreed, smiling at the dazed expression in Prompto’s eyes. “Hope it tastes as good as it smells, I’m so hungry…”

“Man, me too! Guess we should go all out tonight, it looks like there might be some kind of party going on. Don’t wanna miss out on the fun, right?”

Somewhere in the distance, a band started up with an upbeat folktune. A crowd formed almost immediately, and dancers swayed happily within the crowd’s circle, trading partners and laughing. Prompto almost forgot to pay for his food when they reached the front of the line, too distracted by the band.

The two ate in comfortable silence, peeking over people’s heads to catch glimpses of others as they spun and jumped, stepped and turned in time with each other, clapping to the music’s rhythm.

Prompto tapped his foot along to the beat as time passed. The band switched to another, more upbeat melody and that was when Prompto made his decision, forgetting his own nervousness in the crowd. Jumping up, he tossed his empty skewer into the nearest trashcan and reached in a dramatic gesture for Noctis’ hand.

“May I have this dance, Your Highness?” Prompto asked, hiding a teasing chuckle in the words. Noctis glanced at his hand, then his face, then his hand again, and discarded his own skewer before accepting the offer.

“Sure, why not. Wouldn’t hurt to have a little more fun, I guess?” Though he seemed unsure, Prompto’s gentle squeeze of the Prince’s hand was enough assurance to pull him to his feet and through the crowd until they were face to face in the midst of the circle, hands clasped.

“Ready?” Prompto asked, winking.

“Ready,” came the nervous answer.

They launched into an easy rhythm, quick steps in time to the beat as they spun following the others in the circle. People around them clapped and cheered, even gave them a little extra space to go all out. Prompto took this as his moment to shine and - to the excitement of the crowd - spun into another step, twirling happily and clapping along to the beat as the music swelled around them. In that moment, though, the cheers faded into the distance; it was just him and Noctis, dancing together. A memory came to him of a time from before they left, when Noctis invited him over one night.

_“Hey, Prompto, I, uh… have a question. They’re gonna make me dance at my wedding, and I need someone to practice with. Iggy’s out of town with Gladio making arrangements, so… you mind?” The Prince’s face was awkward, blushing lightly, but the question was asked in earnest._

_“Not at all! I love dancing! C’mon, I’ll show you some cool steps.”_

The words rang in Prompto’s thoughts as he returned to the moment, grabbing Noctis by the hand again to guide him away from colliding accidentally with another dancer. They started to dance those same steps from that night long ago, as if in an unspoken understanding of each other. Perhaps it was the spice in the air, the cheering, the lingering scent of smoke around them, but it was an atmosphere that tinted the evening with a dangerously romantic hue.

The crowd roared as the music died down. Prompto would have smiled, maybe bowed, but he’d realized in one terrifyingly embarrassing moment that he’d wrapped his arms around the Prince’s waist, dipped him ever so slightly, and _they were kissing._

Noctis, wide-eyed, didn’t pull away. The surprise ebbed - replaced by a curious, almost flirty expression.

“Didn’t know you were such a charmer, Prompto,” Noctis whispered as they pulled apart, deliberately ignoring some excited hooting from a nearby couple.

Face flushing deeply, Prompto muttered, “Me neither,” and hid his face in his hands. Noctis simply pulled him out of the crowd and down one less-busy street into some relative privacy.

“That was really fun, y’know,” Noctis mused, “Just wasn’t expecting you to kiss me.”

“Oh no, I messed up, _bad._ I'm… I'm sorry, Noct.” Prompto was terrified that the Prince hated him for his sudden lack of restraint. Noctis was to be married soon and yet, Prompto just couldn't hold his secret back any longer. He loved his best friend. “... Please don't hate me.”

“Don't be, it wasn't bad for a first kiss. Wouldn't mind another, if you’re down for it.”

Was Prompto dreaming? This couldn't be real…

“...If you are too?” Prompto managed an uneasy but well-intended smile.

The Prince’s gloved hand reached over, fingers lacing into Prompto’s. A warm smile dissipated what embarrassment still lingered as they kissed again, happily savoring the moment between them… the warmth of the air and a familiar song echoing in the nearby street made it a perfect evening. No one had to know…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm glad I'm finally able to post this promptis piece :D I feel like it's been ages since I wrote it (lol) but I'm glad I can finally share it with you all~


End file.
